Minha Vida Sem Voce Nao è Feliz
by venom sasuke
Summary: ELa pensava que aquele era apenas mais um namoro juvenil, sem comprometimento. apenas beijos e abraços, com um final de namoro sem preocupações.    Mas Bella nao sabia que estava tao errada.


Minha Vida Sem Voce Não é Feliz

**Bella**

Novamente acabei olhando por vários minutos a casa dos Cullen. Não era algo que eu gostaria de olhar, sendo que com muita certeza me arrependeria e muito disso, mais queria pelo menos ter a singela lembrança do que um dia foi o lar de meu namorado, vampiro e vida, Edward. Meu segundo lar, minha segunda chance de começo, e uma segunda família. Com um sorriso triste, continuei a olhar a casa, abandonada, pelas pessoas que um dia disseram que iriam ficar comigo. Para sempre.

Olhei para o ponto mais iluminado da floresta e dei um pequeno grito, apenas para saber se estava viva ou se a minha vida patética já havia terminado.

Infelizmente descobri que estava viva.

Entrei em minha pequena caminhonete e dirigi ate La Push, local onde vivia a única razão de eu não me jogar de um precipício apenas para sentir a queda fatal. Jacob Black, minha razão agora de viver, meu segundo lar, minha terceira tentativa de viver e meu melhor amigo.

Engasguei quando tentei dizer que ele era meu terceiro lar, pois naquele exato momento nem eu nem ele gostaríamos de dizer isso. Eu bem que queria dizer isso, para me tranqüilizar e poder saber que o que tínhamos era apenas um apoio mutuo e apenas isso. Mas não era.

Desde o começo, eu sabia que o que ele queria era mais do que isso. A amizade dele para mim era algo que ele queria ultrapassar. Ele queria que eu fosse dele, e infelizmente meu corpo e mente diziam o mesmo, assim mesmo que uma parte da minha razão de viver ainda soubesse que aquilo não deveria ser assim. Não agora, não quando eu mais precisava dele.

Novamente quando olhei para ele, sentado perto da porta, parecendo me esperar, todas as minhas preocupações sumiram repentinamente. Como em um transe, abri um largo sorriso. Não o mesmo sorriso que dava ao ver Edward,que era o sorriso apaixonado que com toda certeza Julieta dava quando via Romeu, mas o sorriso de alegria que qualquer ser humano precisava para viver. Feliz, era a palavra certa para isso.

Não dei a mínima para o que estava para vir em diante. Andei calmamente ate onde Jacob estava e o vi sorrir gentilmente para mim. Desde que ele havia descoberto que era um lobisomem, nossas vidas haviam mudado drasticamente.

Para pior? Creio que não, mas sim para melhor. Como um novo começo, onde não se havia mentiras, onde com toda a certeza todos nos sabíamos que historias de terror onde vampiros chupavam sangues a noite de pessoas inocentes e lobisomens que saiam por ai em lua cheia matando tudo o que se via pela frente era nada mais nada menos que algo que em minha vida uma coisa permanente, sedutor e alem de tudo, minhas famílias.

Louca? Com toda a certeza eu estava. Uma loucura doentia que chegava a ser deliciosamente ao um ponto de ser ate extremamente perigosa. Como uma força obscura que me puxava para algo que nem eu nem qualquer outra pessoa poderíamos explicar. Algo que com toda certeza seria, se contado em historias e livros para a posterioridade, poderia ser como uma nova historia de romance, ou ate uma comedia. Uma comedia fatal, regada com sangue e mutação, onde a monstruosidade era algo tão sedutor que ninguém gostaria de experimentar. Mas eu não era alguém.

Naquele exato momento, eu não sabia o que eu era. Com toda certeza eu não era alguém, mas também não era nada. Era uma coisa entre essas duas coisas. Uma alma.

Uma alma que tinha como objetivo viver seguindo por caminhos onde tudo era fantasia. Uma fantasia linda de se olhar, ate o ponto onde o príncipe lhe abandona e foge, deixando a princesa triste. Como um chute do destino, lhe mostrando que a fantasia acabou, que o sonho terminou, e que a realidade era o lugar para humanos como eu.

Como se o destino quisesse que eu pagasse pelo passagem onde humanos não podem ir. Onde tudo o que as pessoas pensam não existir esta o olhando e convivendo com você. Um lugar onde eu me atrevi a me aventurar, recebendo por fim o golpe do destino, lhe enviando a vida real.

No começo, sim, foi algo terrível de se ver e sentir. Perceber que o príncipe partiu, para um lugar que ela não sabe onde, apenas por se cansar dela. Odiar é uma palavra muito forte, mas sim, não gostava mais de seu príncipe. Mas assim mesmo não gostando mais de seu príncipe, não conseguia deixar de pensar nele, de querer ficar com ele a cada segundo que passasse, apenas para sentir a fantasia novamente voltando. Mas como o golpe do destino foi real, isso não poderia acontecer. Pois a vida não se é o que se espera, assim mesmo que se queira muito, que se batalhe por isso, as vezes não se pode ter tudo o que se quer.

Mas a realidade não pode ser tão cruel. Para tudo, ela sempre da uma chance para recomeçar, como do zero. Pode ser uma herança, uma família ou ate uma oportunidade de trabalho ou de amizade. Para mim, foi algo tão simples, que no começo parecia ser algo do acaso.

Um amigo.

Jacob Black, um garoto 1 ano mais novo que eu, mas como um anjo que cai do céu.

Sem me dar conta, acabei me envolvendo tanto com ele, que o presente divino ou da realidade, acabou se transformando mais do que apenas uma amizade. Um novo amor, suficiente para eu poder me levantar e conseguir sorrir novamente.

Mas porque eu não conseguia dar o que ambos queríamos? Seria porque eu não conseguia pensar em fazer isso com outra pessoa?

Jacob permaneceu me olhando quieto para mim. Acordei de meu transe e lhe dei um sorriso simples, mas sincero. Jacob olhou tristonho para mim e deu um pequeno sorriso. Eu sabia que era difícil.

Sentei no chão ao lado de Jacob e olhei para ele por alguns segundos. Depois de sua declaração, as coisas estavam ficando difíceis entre nos. Olhei para a marca de cicatriz em meu braço e um fleche passou em meus olhos. Tudo era idiotice.

Eu estava jogando minha vida fora apenas esperando algo que nunca iria acontecer. Como se um dia Edward apareceria e me desse um beijo de volta. Isso não aconteceria.

Olhei novamente para Jacob, que estava de cabeça baixa, também pensativo. Eu estava acabando com nossas vidas, apenas por uma infantilidade que ate eu achava estúpida.

- Eu vou mudar, se você me ajudar – por fim falei, interrompendo o silencio que permanecia entre nos.

Jacob levantou a cabeça e me olhou confuso, mas por fim pareceu entender.

- eu espero o quanto precisar. – ele deu um sorriso largo e olhou novamente tristonho para mim.

Eu queria algo que estava a muito tempo procurando.

Aproximei devagar meu rosto e toquei suavemente meu lábio no dele. Com os olhos arregalados, Jacob por fim correspondeu. Um beijo simples, mas muito gostoso e especial para ambos. Fiquei surpresa por ter gostado do beijo.

Jacob deu um largo sorriso quando terminamos. Para minha nova surpresa, era o MEU sorriso, o sorriso de Jacob antes de ele se tornar lobisomem.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei meus olhos.

Edward podia ser dono da minha felicidade, mas não era da minha vida. E tudo em uma vida, se tem um recomeço.


End file.
